Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a QCM (Quartz Crystal Microbalance) sensor for measuring physical properties by using vibration of a quartz crystal vibrator.
Background Art
In the case of measuring a minute physical quantity of a sample to be measured by a quartz crystal vibrator by using a QCM sensor, an absolute value of the physical quantity is extremely small, therefore, it has been difficult to secure the measurement accuracy. Accordingly, a means for grasping a physical quantity by comparison with a measured value of a reference sample is known (JP-A-2004-205392 (Patent Document 1)). In such related-art technique, a QCM sensor in which a quartz crystal vibrator measuring a measurement sample and a quartz crystal vibrator measuring a reference sample are arranged on the same support base is used to compare measured values of both samples.
However, as the related-art QCM sensor has a structure in which the quartz crystal vibrator for measurement and the quartz crystal vibrator for reference are separately arranged, it is difficult to secure same atmosphere of measurement. Moreover, as the quartz crystal vibrator for measurement and the quartz crystal vibrator for reference are separately accommodated, the measurement environment of both crystal vibrators may differ, therefore, it may be difficult to secure the accuracy of comparative measurement.